The present invention relates to a video game controller device, the video game controller device having a unique capability to provide a user with an improved method of playing video games. In optional embodiments, the video game controller device may be adaptable to a variety of different firearm type devices to allow a user to play a video game that incorporates the usage of a firearm type device. Further optional embodiments of the invention include the method of playing a video game with the video game controller that is mountable to a firearm.
Video games nowadays incorporate a variety of different styles of play from action type video games to puzzle type video games. One type of video game that is common among various video games platforms is the first person shooter type of video game. In such style of video game the user sees from a first person perspective in playing the video game and thus can often control the specific point of aim of a firearm used within the video game. There are countless examples of first person shooter video games on the market today with virtually all of them allowing for a person to control where his or her character is aiming so that the specific target within the video game may be hit.
With the advances of the technology within current video game systems, some video game systems utilize a controller which through movement and orientation of the controller may aim at a specific point in a video game for the user. Thus otherwise stated, through moving the game controller the character within the video game can aim differently and thus score more points or better complete an objective.
In enhancing game play and especially for first person shooter style video games, video game controllers may include motion sensors so that the motion of the controller can be detected and then corresponded to a specific movement within the video game being played. Additionally, video game controllers may also include some sort of optic sensor and often a lens so that the user may point the video game controller in the general vicinity of the television or screen on which the video game is being played and a receiving sensor on the video game system may sense the direction which the controller is pointed and indicate such on the screen or television within the video game. This may often be used with sights or crosshairs in a first person shooter type game where a user may point the controller at the specific point at which he or she desires to shoot.
In many of the first person shooter video games today the games have become quite realistic using modern weaponry of which the user may own or have similar style toys, air soft guns, or replicas. In order to improve game play and provide the user with a more realistic gaming experience, what is desired is a video game controller device which may be incorporated to a firearm to improve game play.